Can't Escape Destiny
by CajunBelle
Summary: COMPLETE -The sequel to Destiny Always Finds A Way. Everything changes for Rogue as she tries to balance her secret relationship with Remy and her life at the mansion while she struggles to accept and fulfill her true destiny.
1. Default Chapter

**Destiny Always Finds a Way 2- Can't escape Destiny**

**A/N:** I do not own anything X-men- though I can name at least one X-man I'd like to own for a while… Oh well. This is the first installment of my first sequel, to Destiny Always Finds A Way (if you couldn't tell from the title)- made at the request of my reviewers. This takes place a year or so after the first story (however long it was in the Evo-verse from The Stuff of Villains to just before Cajun Spice), so Rogue's been hiding her secret relationship with Gambit for that long- even, amazingly, from Professor Charles Xavier himself. 

**Prologue**

I'm tired of painting with all of the colors

Except for the ones I really want to use-

And I'm sick of trying to solve this mystery

When they're with-holding half of the clues. 

Every single person, at one point in their life,

Must go out alone and be away from the pack-

I guess my turn just came a little sooner, but

At least it was when I had hope of going back.

I was tired of only seeing in black and white,

When there was so much color in this world-

I was tired of being grounded, clipping my wings

Because the pack feared them being unfurled.

I believe that everyone, at one time or another,

Should go with their heart, against the crowd-

I guess I'm lucky to get away from them now

Before their voices in my head grow too loud.

To know the meaning of peace and of sanity,

Maybe I must welcome madness for a while-

And if embracing this darkness will defeat it

I'll let the world fade from my eyes with a smile.


	2. Chapter One

**Destiny Always Finds a Way 2- Can't escape Destiny**

**Chapter One**

         Rogue flopped down onto her bed, way too exhausted to care if she woke up her roommate this time. It was two o' clock in the morning, she could barely keep her eyes open, and she risked getting into trouble with Logan again (like she had every night for months now), but there was a smile on her face. Because she just spent the last four hours in Remy's arms and in her eyes, everything she went through was worth it for that- even having to take a shower and wash her clothes quickly so Logan wouldn't pick up on Remy's scent. Though fours hours never seemed like enough anymore.

         Each night she spent with him she was more tempted to stay there and damn the consequences. Tonight he'd almost, _almost_, succeeded in convincing her to stay- but they both knew what would happen if she did. Rogue groaned and rolled over, squeezing her eyes shut. Every night he asked her to stay, just once, jokingly at first, but it was slowly killing them both. She longed for it so badly, but feared it. She knew that she risked everything each time she met with him, even by just being linked with him, and she knew that she'd decided she would give it all be up and have the better deal (she still felt that way too), but it was still so hard. 

         She was still so reluctant to lose what she had, to lose her friends, but Rogue wanted so much more- she wanted everything. But the risk was always there, and it seemed that even if she kept things the way they were she'd still lose out. And they'd find out eventually, they always found out in the end. Tears pricked her eyelids. Why did growing up have to be so hard? Kitty and Kurt, and Logan a lot of the time, had once been all that had kept her from teetering over the edge, from destroying herself. But she just felt like now she was going crazy here and nobody could help her anymore, like they were drifting further away and she was sinking deeper and deeper with no escape in sight. 

         Even the three people in this school, that she was closest to were treating her oddly and were letting her continue to slide into the darkness. She had thought once that she wanted to be left alone, but since some force had steered her to Remy (or visa versa), she discovered that that was the last thing she wanted, at least now. The world wasn't black and white for her anymore, it was bursting with color- and their way wasn't the only right way anymore. Rogue stared at the wall until sleep slowly came over her, the smile back on her face. She knew what had to happen; she knew what she had to do to fix her world.

**************************************************************************************************************

  Sorry this is so short, I've been thinking this over for a while now, even while writing Seared In Dreams', but I'm still trying to figure out just where I'm gonna take this next. I promise that I'll try to find that out real soon though and plug in the next chapter. Tell me what you thought of the first two additions. If you got any ideas of what you want to happen in this sequel, other couples (if so, which ones) or details, events, then great- it's up to you. Thanks for all your great reviews and responses on the first one, each one really made my day.  Oh, my friend is going to be playing Amara in the X-men: evolution rpg at and is looking for a guy to play Pyro if anybody knows someone (I don't think any guys read these type of stories anyway). If not, oh well, I just paid back a favor by mentioning it. I put that and another site in my profile in case ff.net deleted the link.


	3. Chapter Two

**Can't escape Destiny**

**Chapter Two**

         "I wanna join your team." Remy leaned casually against the doorway, watching them, and Rogue glanced back to flash him a small smile before turning to face Magneto again. The other two Acolytes were far behind him in the warehouse, having had been working on something until she came in with Remy and they stopped to see the show. The master of magnetism observed the exchange between them and had an idea of just why the girl wanted to join, but didn't care. She'd be a powerful addition, an ideal weapon to use in his never-ending quest- no matter her previous alliance. "What about the X-men?" Magneto asked coolly, one brow raised. Rogue felt a small flash of sadness but shrugged. "What about them? I never fit in that well; and since I didn't like the rules there, or that many people, in fact, it didn't make much sense to stay."

         Rogue sighed mentally. 'Then there was this odd, compelling force that drove her. Destiny, maybe.' The others sensed it, but its' unworldly hand was strongest on her, she who had the capacity to truly do anything, to change the world. Remy and her had talked for an hour this morning before she stepped through these doors and he'd asked her a million times if she was sure, but she only realized how sure she really was, just became so sure, in that instant. "But will you be prepared to fight them if necessary?" Magneto questioned next. Biting her lip, Rogue thought of Kitty, Kurt, and Logan again. She admired the Wolverine above all, but even he had seemed to fade into the same color palette as the others. If they hadn't changed, it had to be her.

         Everything just appeared so clear to her, like this so-called craziness had become her sanity- like this chaos had become her peace and the darkness her light. And now these days when she looked at those three she saw the same thing she did in everyone else. Not to mention the times when she looked at them and all she saw were angry, hating faces over the grayness that had just recently covered them- different, older, faces, but still them. And she couldn't help what she saw and felt. Something told her, though, that this was the way it had to be for a while. So, thinking of Scott and Jean with the rest of her former teammates, she nodded in response to his question. 

         Magneto smiled and she felt uneasy for a moment as he studied her, but he must've seen what he needed/wanted to because he nodded with a satisfied expression on his face. "Good. Welcome to the team, Rogue." Welcome. She nodded with a slight smile, containing the odd (almost disturbing) sense of elation that she felt, and turned, walking back to Remy.  The rest of the world fading out, narrowing to just the two of them. She stopped just in front of him and they simply stared at each other for a while, her eyes shimmering with something almost indescribable. The emotion in his hypnotic red-on-black eyes made her burn with the same until it stormed between them- a living, breathing thing. And then she couldn't help it anymore, her face burst into a grin- silent, joyous laughter on her face. They were oblivious to the people still watching them.  

         "Welcome to the team, chére," he whispered, looking for all the world like he'd kiss her if the others weren't around. His welcome, the second welcome she ever remembered getting (from any team she's been on), far outshone the first. Heart speeding up, Rogue cleared her throat and glanced back to remind him (and herself) that they weren't alone. Then, speaking softly so the others wouldn't hear, she asked, "Wanna make a trip to the institute with me to get my stuff?" She didn't want to bring the fact to Magneto's attention that she didn't officially clear out of the mansion yet and have her first act on the team to be stealing information from her old group- or hurting/kidnapping one of them. She still had that much loyalty/obligation to them- Xavier was still a good guy (though a bit overly optimistic and having a bit too much faith in humanity). Remy grinned, "Sounds like fun."

**********************************************************************************************

         Not a moment later they were racing down the road on the back of his motorcycle, Rogue pressed tightly to him, breathing in the warm scent of spices and cigarette smoke he always wore (with a hint of bourbon too). She was almost glad that she made the choice she did- even if she wasn't sure yet exactly whose choice it was (though she was very sure about the choice itself). Maybe she thought she was saving her friends by leaving, not wanting to leave with what she feared (knew) she was going to turn into; maybe she was saving herself, with Remy's help, from that future- or maybe she just didn't want to admit that she was starting to think Magneto's ideas about them and human-kind were more real, more _true_, than Xavier's was… than what she'd been trying to convince herself of before she looked into her own heart and left the X-men. Though, truth be told, she'd given up her attempts to convince herself of Xavier's beliefs even before she really got serious about Remy and before she thought of joining the Acolytes.

         And Remy… he made the voices in her head quiet down, shoved them back behind that wall, every time she got close to him while they had only grown wilder at the institute. That breakdown she had had so many months ago at the institute, when he'd been on a mission somewhere else for Magneto and hadn't been there to set her head right, that breakdown had nearly killed her. And when he had returned to find her in that damned hospital bed, so very weak, she knew had almost killed him. But he'd given her the strength to heal, to get out of that bed and fight (not literally). Rogue smiled and hugged him tighter, blinking back tears, while she remembered all the risks he'd taken to visit her there every day that she'd lain there. 

         "Ready chére?" Remy asked as the motorcycle came to a stop just outside the mansion's gates. She cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'm ready." He grinned back at her (God, she loved that grin!) and turned the motor off, helping her carefully off the big red and black bike. 'He loves his motorcycles just as much as Logan loves his,' she thought, suppressing a smile. 'It's too bad they couldn't get along, they actually have a lot in common." Then she sobered, recalling what she came here to do. "Logan and the Professor are gone, so it shouldn't be too hard to get to my room and back without trouble or detection. I think I create a psychic shield around us both so Miss Perfect Jean Grey won't notice us there- she's not as powerful as she thinks she is,"  she said as they went up to the gates. His lips twitched a bit at that last part, like he was fighting his own smile, and he nodded, "D'accord, let's go den." 

         Rogue gave him a look, one eyebrow raised, but ignored his amusement as she entered the access code for the gates- making a mental note to write a message to the Professor about changing the codes, to protect them. She may be on the 'enemy' team now, but it wasn't because she was against the X-men (or Xavier at least). "Good, Kitty's not here," she observed when they reached her room, peeking inside. It would have been really awkward if she had been there. Rogue might've been forced in that situation to break her newfound control to knock the girl out. They went in, opening the door the rest of the way, and Remy closed it behind them so any potential passerby's didn't see them. Well, him. As far as they knew she was still on their team and had just gone on a two hour walk. "So we're alone?" he asked with a smirk. "Remy…" she started on a sigh, half eager and half exasperated. He roped both arms around her waist and jerked her to him, until she could feel his heart beat against her own and his lips touched hers, setting off sparks. 

         She slipped her arms around Remy's neck, shivering simply as, at first, his lips did nothing more than mold hers, enjoying their taste. Then he suckled and nibbled and drew back, leaving her so bereft that she leaned up to bring their mouths together again. And Rogue forgot that they shouldn't be doing this in the mansion now, forgot their real purpose there, forgot everything but his touch. She felt him sigh and murmur something unintelligible before his barely leashed control evaporated and his kiss turned fiercely demanding. If he had intended on just a brief, teasing kiss before, that plan was shot. But Rogue didn't mind at all. She pressed herself closer to him, colors flashing in front of her closed eyelids again in bright, triumphant rainbow bursts. But they dulled once more a second before she heard the click of the doorknob turning. "Rogue!" came the exclamation. She winced slightly. Kitty was back.

         Rogue sighed and slowly disengaged from Remy, or him from her, facing the younger girl with a sad smile. Though it had been revealed to the X-men that she'd unexplainably been able to touch after that fall, what seemed ages ago, she knew it must still be a huge shock- even before Kitty managed to see just _who_ she was kissing. Her former roommates' eyes widened when she did notice and her mouth opened to scream, only Rogue got to her first. Pressing her gloveless hand to Kitty's face, she allowed it to linger a full thirty seconds until the other girl registered the action. Kitty slid to the floor, temporarily unconscious, and Remy helped her lift the girl onto her bed. She kissed Remy as she took a card from inside his trenchcoat and got a black pen from the dresser. In small but neat print, she wrote: 

                                                                        '_Kitty,_

_                                                                        Nothing has changed but the game._

_                                                                        P.S. Tell __Logan__ that the world is a whole_

_                                                                        new shade of gray and I was tired of not_

_                                                                        painting with all the colors._

_                                                                                                               Rogue'_

         She recapped the pen and laid the card, the Queen of Hearts, by Kitty's head then turned back to Remy. "Let's start packing, I don't know how long she'll be out and we haveta get out of here." He nodded and got her bags from the closet.

***********************************************************************************************************

         After she phased them through the floor and outside to Remy's motorcycle, Rogue found herself wondering more about what her new life would be like and about the events she'd set into place today than her old life. She knew that Kitty would pass the messages she left with the card onto Kurt and eventually Logan, if not the rest of the team. And hopefully they'd understand what she was trying to say… _all_ of what she was trying to say. She didn't care whether or not everyone got it now, though she doubted they'd understand anything other than her being with Remy for whatever reason, because everyone would hopefully see it sometime. She just wanted to change the anger and the hatred that she had seen, as if in a dream, on her friends' faces. They were important to her future, to _her_. They were the only factors she cared about now. 

         When the engine beneath her slowed, she knew she had reached their destination. They entered the base together and she felt the weirdest sense of déjà vu; phantom sights and sounds brushing against her mind. Further in, she stopped in front of a door as Remy pointed out another on the short tour. "An' dis is yo' room, petite, right next to Remy's," the Cajun grinned, opening the door. 'Right next to his,' Rogue thought, flushing. 'Only three doors away.' Dropping her bags on the floor, she examined the room curiously, trying to imagine what it would look like with all her stuff in it. "Comfy," she quipped, sitting on the bed and bouncing slightly. "Only de best for mon chére," Remy laughed. Rolling her eyes, Rogue sighed then glanced around the room, silently wondering what she was going to do next- bored already. "So what do you want to do?" she asked Remy brightly, watching him where he casually leaned against the door with his arms folded. Eyebrow raised, he just looked at the bed she was on and smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Yeah, longer chapter! What did y'all think? I had lots of time to work on it, since I was home sick for two days and up all night. That's what you get for kissin' a Cajun with a cold. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again though, so I hope you liked it- I think it was a pretty good chapter anyway, not to be arrogant or anything. Next chapter I'm probably going to place a month or so in the future, Rogue trying to adjust to life with the Acolytes and gets a small vacation. 

 **Just think of the beginning of Cajun Spice if you seen it (too bad if you didn't), when Rogue was talking about leaving Bayville and Gambit came to spirit her away. Only in this story she was just thinking of leaving the X-men for Magneto's team and Gambit takes a willing Rogue to New Orleans to get away from it all for a while (for real this time). The confused X-men still follow them out later too (maybe not believing or wanting to believe her note and trying to rescue her).The events are otherwise pretty much the same, they just occur a little farther apart than they did.  Anyways, later. Cajunbelle. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Can't Escape Destiny**

**Chapter Three**

~One month later~

         Rogue sat on the hill just outside Magneto's base at sunset, legs tucked up under her chin with her arms around them. She gazed outwards at the sky, not really seeing it, as she reflected on her first four weeks with the Acolytes. The spring breeze gently blew several thick strands of hair into Rogue's face and she absentmindedly tucked them back behind her ear. Even with the odd sense of freedom she had living here, and her relief at not having had to battle her old group, the past month had been hard to adjust to. Especially when she had to fight against the change she had so readily embraced before. For almost a whole year now she hadn't been able to sleep without Remy there with her, and now even the long nights in Remy's arms didn't vanquish the demons in her mind. Whatever force that was coming for her, it was stronger than those nights. And that terrified her.

         "Quel est le problem, petite?" She heard Remy ask as he came to sit beside her, pulling her into his arms. Tears pricked her eyes but she blinked them back as she faked a smile, "Nothing, just thinking." 'About how it was starting to get harder to contain the darkness inside her, how it was getting harder to push back that strange shadow-presence,' she added mentally, swallowing past the knot in her throat. She knew that he didn't believe her but he didn't say anything, just held her closer. "It'll get better chére, I promise," he whispered, rubbing her arm lightly. They sat for a moment in silence then the Cajun cleared his throat. "Now come on," he said, grinning charmingly as he got up, holding out a hand. "Remy cooked dinner an' it's gonna get gone if we don' get back soon." "Jambalaya?" She asked hopefully, letting him help her to her feet. "Bien sur," he responded with a laugh. She smiled, feeling a little better, and they walked back to the base hand in hand.

******************************************************************

         "Rogue an' Remy are goin' ta N'awlins," Remy announced over dinner. Everyone looked at him in surprise, including Rogue. "What?" she asked, eyes wide. He grinned at her, "Well, you need a vacation, petite an' de Big easy is de perfect place. Wit' de boss man out huntin' Apocalypse we don' got much ta do anyways." "Ya ain't invtin' us, mate?" St. John asked, mock hurt on his face. He knew as well as Remy did that Rogue had been pretty out of it that last week, she hadn't even been continuing their little game of quips and insults- and he'd given her plenty of chances. "Sorry mon ami, you didn' make de cut. No offense, Petey," The Cajun laughed. The Russian smiled, "I'll try not to hold it against you." 

         Rogue watched them with a small smile, forgetting the cloud hanging over her head. "When we goin'?" Remy turned his sparkling red-on-black eyes back to her. This was her boyfriend. 'Boyfriend,' she mused in wonderment. 'That word sounded so odd in relation to her, but that's what he was. Hers. And she was his. "Remy was thinkin' we'd go at six in de mornin', dat good wit' you chére?" he asked, his hand finding hers under the table and stroking his thumb across it. "Sounds good," she replied, her heart beating faster simply at the feel of his skin to hers. She didn't think she'd ever quite get used to that. So many others took it for granted, but for her it would never cease to be a miracle.

         His eyes kindled, picking up on her emotions as the fire in her rose. "Bon," he said softly. St. John cleared his throat and they turned back to the others as if just remembering they were there. There was laughter on all their faces and genuine smiles tugging at their lips as they finished their meal. And Rogue almost felt like she had a real family again, just the four of them together. Remy had given that to her. It was still a mystery exactly how they'd gotten together, in either dimension- she didn't know when or where or even why it begun, but she stopped caring about simple things like that. His love fed her soul and gave her strength. 

*****************************************************************

         The next morning Rogue actually woke up before Remy did, so haunted by whatever it was that was trying to take hold of her. She shifted slightly so that she faced his sleeping form, and sat up, admiring how much younger and more peaceful Remy looked like that. Fighting the dark call at the edge of her mind, she brushed back the lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead and softly kissed his lips. "Que ferias- je sans toi?" she whispered, the love she felt for him flooding her. He stirred, leaning up on one elbow with a sleepy smile. "Mornin' chére." "Mornin'." If he sensed the underlying heartache in her he didn't show it, just bent his head to kiss her lightly, a wordless reassurance that she wished she could believe.

         He smiled then as she responded hungrily, a slow, sensual grin that temporarily banished the shadows, and touched his lips to hers again in a more passionate kiss. Rogue closed her eyes, opening her mouth further under his, and accepted the deeper kiss with whole-hearted fervor. She arched to him as his hands slid over her, needing his touch, his heat, his strength. Colors exploded around her brilliantly but she pulled back when something suddenly struck her. They had waited on this for months now, though they slept in each others arms each night, but she couldn't drop her guard long enough for this to happen then risk falling asleep like that. Because then the darkness would take her completely, and she couldn't let that happen.

         He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and stroked her hair comfortingly, not knowing what else he could do to soothe the warring emotions he felt in her. And Rogue held him just as tightly, both moving into a closer embrace. She could still feel his heart pounding against hers, still feel the strangled rasp of his breathing as it stirred her hair and the hard strength of his body alongside hers. And if she opened her eyes reality would encroach on this moment. For now, there was only the two of them- safe, in love, alone in the universe. They stayed just like that for an hour or so, until time intruded in the form of St. John knocking on his door, making sure they were awake and reminding them that they needed to get going soon.

         Remy looked into her eyes, brushing her face lightly, and made sure that her sadness had passed before grinning and yelling back to John, "We were already up, but thanks for de wake-up call, mon ami- you can go now." Then fire starter mumbled something and went off to finish his breakfast. A blushing Rogue got out of bed to head back to her room for a shower and clean clothes. It was no secret that they spent every night together, but she still got red every time somebody mentioned it- like it was something entirely other than what it was. "Be ready in fifteen, petite, or Remy's comin' after you- we're already behind schedule," he called laughingly as she rounded the doorway. She stuck her tongue out at him but hurried to her room, blushing again. 

******************************************************************


	5. Chapter Four

**Can't Escape Destiny**

**Chapter Four**

         Remy came in just as Rogue pulled a shirt over her head and she grinned at him, combing her hair into place with her fingers. "Disappointed that I got ready so fast?" she teased, running a finger under his chin as she passed him going into the hallway. She was only a few steps down when she felt him catch her around the waist, pulling a giggling Rogue flush against him. Her laughter faded as she was enthralled by his stunning eyes. "Very," he murmured, giving her a soul-searing kiss before, drawing back. He smirked at her expression and she smacked his arm lightly, but they held hands on the way to the kitchen. "I see that you're back in a good mood. Any particular reason, shiela?" St, John asked with a grin.

        The southern Goth raised a brow, "Just glad to be getting' away from you, flame-boy." "Oh, I'm hurt," he said, mocking a pained expression. "Then we're even, that shirt is hurting my eyes," she responded. "Hey! This is one of my favorite shirts!" Pyro exclaimed, gesturing at the black, flame-print nylon shirt. Rogue just laughed and went around to the main kitchen area, taking the full plate of pancakes as she greeted Colossus. The tall Russian never said much and didn't really seem to fit into Magneto's wild bunch, but he was still a good friend. She couldn't wait to escape herself, she just hoped that she could keep control of whatever this was long enough to have some fun.

******************************************************************************************

-One Week Later-

         Rogue was feeling truly, completely, truly at peace, for the first time she could remember being in her life. Being in New Orleans with Remy seemed to brush away that darkness in her like cobwebs, and the last week had been magical- from Mardi Gras to getting their portrait sketched in Jackson Square. 'And dancing,' she thought with a laugh as the music in the small club wound down. 'Lots of dancing.' "Be right back, chére. Remy's gonna get us some drinks," her companion breathed, giving her a quick kiss before sauntering away. Rogue could only nod dazedly as she watched his back with a dreamy smile. She knew other girls watched him too, they did no matter where they went, but she also knew that Remy never gave them a second look.

         'Besides,' she thought with a secret grin. 'I've gotten plenty of looks myself, especially since Remy convinced me to loose the Goth make-up and grow my hair out.' Then again, it hadn't taken much convincing- though she fussed for show. She'd been considering the change before Remy even thought of it, though she had no idea why all of a sudden. Slightly flushed from dancing all night, Rogue left the middle of the dance floor to lean against the wall nearby, knowing Remy would still find her. But twenty minutes later, when he didn't show up, she started to get worried. 'Where…' Suddenly some guy that was always hanging around the club came up to her, looking anxious. "You're Rogue, aren't you?" Confused, she nodded. "That guy that you're here with every night… Remy LeBeau, he's out in the alley beat up pretty badly," the stringy haired man gasped all in one breath.

         Knowing Remy had been in the Thieves Guild before he came to Bayville and likely still had enemies around these parts, Rogue nearly went to pieces from worry and panic. Rapidly pulling herself together however, she shouted above the music, "Take me to him, _now_!" They ran out into the alley in the back of the club then down a mile or two, Rogue passing the stranger a few times as she ran ahead to search. But there was no sign or Remy. Tears pricking her eyes at the thought of him beaten and bloody somewhere without her, she cried, "I don't see him!" Quick as any other snake could strike, the fretfulness left his face and he lunged at her, crushing Rogue to him. "I'm the only one you're gonna be seeing for a long while, honey. I'll make sure of that," he leered, alcohol heavy on his breath.

         He forced a revolting kiss on her before she could think, or even remember her powers- then she pulled away enough to punch him, splitting his lip. "You bitch!" he spat, wiping away the blood from his lip. "You'll pay for that!" He suddenly sneered, snapping his fingers, "Boys!" Five more men came out of the shadows at her, just as slimy and evil-looking as him, and the first grabbed her bare wrist, twisting her arm. Somehow, that forced a shred of clarity past the veil over her mind and she threw that switch in her brain to activate her powers. He screamed, dropping to his knees, and Rogue screamed too as his memories washed into her. She was almost glad when one of the others twisted her away, delivering a kick to her side but stopping her from absorbing even more- or even killing the guy. "Mutant freak!" he screamed.

         The wind knocked out of her, and still reeling from the transfer, she could only stare blindly up at them as they moved in, beating her. Then an explosion sounded right behind them and the gang fell back. "Remy," she whispered, thankful tears in her voice now. He took on her attackers with a fierce look, one against five, and Rogue winced painfully as she tried to get up- absorbing two more briefly as she made her way to her boyfriend, leaning into his strength. "Sorry petite," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, the other arm supporting her. "Dem snakes got de best o' Remy an' knocked 'em cold by de bar. Good t'ing Remy recovers fast." She nuzzled his chest, "I'm just glad you're here with me now. I was worried about you." "Remy will always be wit' you chére, you don' have to worry." The Cajun lifted her into his arms, seeing how weak she was, "Let's go back to de hotel, petite, you could use some rest." Rogue only nodded, snuggling closer, as he carried her back to their room.

******************************************************************************************

         "Team, assemble by the Blackbird, I've located Rogue with Cerebro- with Gambit as we suspected. It seems she's in New Orleans and they just used her powers." The older members paused as they heard Xavier's mental announcement, then they rushed to get ready for their rescue mission. Kitty and Kurt were to stay home, with Logan to watch them, since they were so sick. Kitty, meanwhile, was digging around for the bottle of aspirin that had rolled behind her bed. She felt something small and cardboard-y, pulling it up. When she saw what it was her heart nearly stopped. Remembering what she'd seen a month ago, she re-analyzed it after reading the message on the playing card- the Queen of Hearts. Rogue hadn't been kidnapped, she left with Gambit! This must've feel behind the bed after Rogue left it.

         Letting out a small sound of distress, she bit her nails. Then something hit her. She was going to New Orleans! "Kurt!" she called, running down to his room. "Suit up, we got a mission!" "What…?" he started. Kitty shoved the card at him and his eyes went wide as he looked back up at her, trying to process the fact that Rogue left them for the enemy, along with everything else. Was it his fault for over-reacting about Mystique? Remarkably intuitive and smart despite the way she appeared, Kitty touched his face, "It's not your fault, Kurt. She loves him, I should've realized that way before now, I should've realized that she was miserable here. But I was too caught up…" he impulsively kissed her to shut her up.

         "It's not your fault either," he said fiercely. The wide-eyed Valley girl just stared at him, mouth hanging open- amazed at the way she felt. This was Kurt, one of her best friends… her other best friend's brother! As if his own actions just registered for him, she noticed him blushing beneath his fur and thought it was so cute. "Kitty…" he began again, embarrassed. Before he could apologize, she pulled him close and kissed him sweetly. Then promptly sneezed after moving back. "Now," she grinned, "We gotta show Mr. Logan the card, especially since he's been just as upset over Rogue being gone as we were- though he tried to hide it." This time Kurt sneezed, accidentally teleporting to the top of his dresser. "We might need Mr. Logan to fly us," Kitty added thoughtfully.

******************************************************************************************

         While Rogue's clueless former teammates tried to find them, she was suffering through nightmares, strange inner battles. Remy was at her side to offer any help that might be necessary, but he was beside himself with worry about what was happening to Rogue. It had been three hours since the unexpected attack, the girl he loved having gone unconscious on the way back to the hotel. Remy shook his head, getting up to get some coffee from the machine on the counter. Then objects started flying swirling around the room, lights flicking on and off as the sky outside rumbled with thunder. Suddenly Rogue started sobbing in her sleep, twisting as she rose into the air herself, and he rushed to her side.

        "Chére," he called, standing on the bed to reach her (luckily the ceilings weren't too high), shaking her. He had to wake her up, _now_. "Chére," he cried again, yelling as the objects closer and closer around them. "Rogue!" This time she fell back down to the bed, with him to catch her, and everything inside of the room went back to normal- the skies even quieting. Then she abruptly sat up, "Apocalypse!" she cried. Remy's eyes widened, "What?!" Rogue turned her teary face to his, eyes serious and troubled. "He's the dark presence that's been inside me, trying to take over all this time. And he's winning, he's calling me to him." The Cajun felt a shot of fear in his heart and he went cold.

         "What are you talkin' about petite? Dat's impossible." Rogue shook her head. "No. It's not. When I was under his control all that time again, he grabbed my hand to absorb all those powers from me and I must've absorbed part of him." She started to sob again. "This isn't fair! This is happening too soon, I'm not strong enough now!" Remy pulled her close, confused and more than a little scared. He wasn't even sure he could tell her it would be all right now. "We were supposed to get married two years from now and have a son- and I'd have control over all the powers I absorbed…" she sniffed. "So you see the future now?" he teased, trying to get her mind away from the negative and sort out what she said at once. 

         "I did when I fell during that battle," she sighed sadly. Her eyes teared up again, "But this isn't supposed to happen now and we may lose everything. And the more I fight it or withdraw from it, the greater it grows." "Then don't fight it," Remy whispered, kissing her. "Don't withdraw from it." Another kiss. "I'll be right there to pull you back." Looking into his beautiful red-on-black eyes, Rogue made a decision. She brought her lips to his, unable to find the words she needed, and kissed him with all the bittersweet longing, all the desperation, that had tormented her lately She silently gave him the invitation to do what they had both wanted for months but waited for. To make love for the first, and maybe last, time.

         He pulled her closer into his arms and covered her mouth with his, kissing her until she was breathless, weightless, aware of nothing in all the world but the iron-hard arms that held her. His face blocked everything else from her vision, and she stared up into his eyes, eyes that burned with a bright red flame. Like a candle in the dark, leading her back home. Perhaps the heat incinerated her clothing, for she was suddenly lying naked beside him while Remy's lips danced across her skin, hotter than the sun that was setting beneath the bayou, engulfing her until she felt as though she was on fire too. With a boldness she didn't know she possessed, she stripped him of his clothing, then let her hands wander over his hard-muscled flesh. 

         Rogue felt him shiver with pleasure at her touch, heard a low groan as she rained kisses along his neck and down his chest. And then he was rising over her, eyes blazing. For a golden instant they were still, their eyes open and looking directly into each other's, and Rogue felt all her defenses crumble. Smiling, she opened herself to him; mind, body, and soul. His hips plunged, and when she felt a split second of pain he stopped, letting her adjust to him before he started moving again. Soon she met his thrusts with her own and both cried out with the sheer pleasure of it. Her skin blossomed with the same dampness it had known on particularly hot, southern summer nights, as the eat inside her roared into a conflagration.

         They drew apart, then joined again, and she felt her soul spinning as the tension at her core wound ever tighter. Closing her eyes, Rogue saw colors again, just as she had when they had first kissed and at the mansion the day she left- passionate blues, steamy yellows, hot pinks, and scarlets. Her hands slipped down over his tense body, exploring him, reveling in his lean, virile strength as he shifted her into a wild, haphazard rhythm. Holding him tightly, she let herself go, trusting him to take her higher and higher until her breathing grew shallow and her limbs started to dissolve. There was one more moment of almost agonizing pleasure before Rogue slipped over the edge. She was only vaguely aware of Remy's hoarse cry as his body went rigid with his own climax, but in the aftermath they clung to each other, making small sounds of wonder and awe. 

          Rogue felt her soul flying, soaring out of her body, over the room, and beyond. Then, meeting something not entirely unfamiliar, her spirit jerked back into herself. The X-men were coming. Storm, Jean, Cyclops, and Evan on one plane with Kitty, Kurt, and Logan not far behind in another. The thought of them brought so many memories, feelings, and unresolved tensions crashing to the surface. And with it the lure of the ancient mutant she'd helped back into the world. Closing her eyes, Rogue willed it away and opened her bright emerald eyes only when she regained some control, smiling beautifully and holding out her hand as she stood up. Remy smiled back, taking her hand, and she led him into the bathroom shower.

*****************************************************************************************************

         Twenty minutes later they emerged, refreshed, and got dressed. But when Rogue looked out the window, tying back the shades, reality intruded again. She'd frozen time. That's why the hours they'd just spent only registered as seconds around them. No one she even knew had that ability… but someone Apocalypse had absorbed thousands of years ago had. Paling dramatically, she hurriedly unfroze it and turned back to Remy an instant before her former teammates burst through the hotel door, the three real friends having had rejoined the others in Mississippi. "Rogue!" they cried at once, happily- like they'd ever been her friends. A small knot of anger formed in her chest and Remy came to her side, likely sensing it.

         The X-men grew tense at his action, angry, and moved to attack. "Leave," Rogue growled, managing to keep a tight reign on herself. "I don't think so Rogue, he kidnapped you and we're taking you back- then exacting our justice," Cyclops said commandingly. The former Goth clutched her head as a burst of power left them all weakened, throwing them back against the walls. "Can't you understand how hard it is for me to keep even this much control!?! I wasn't kidnapped; I left the X-men!!" In a milder tone, she hissed, "I love Remy. I belong here now." Jean looked ready to protest that, but Rogue stopped her, "Believe what you seen, Jean," she started, referring to the card she knew they'd all seen by now. She really _was_ trying to be nice. 

         "Your way isn't the right way anymore, Fearless Leader. You must all learn from this," she told Cyclops softly, reading his mind with her borrowed powers. "Now go, before you get hurt, or worse!" she ended on a shout, the forces in her shrieking again. "Gooooo!" she screamed again when they made no move (or thought) to comply, sending them all back to Bayville with powers she never knew she had. All except Remy, who continued to stay by her side. Screaming and sobbing all at once, Rogue collapsed onto the floor, clutching her head, really losing it. Then she blacked out, accidentally knocking Remy unconscious too with the psychic blast. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five-**

         Rogue didn't remember waking up, didn't remember flying out of New Orleans or hijacking a plane. But there she was, in China, answering Apocalypse's call as one of his 'horsemen'- as the most powerful. And with her were Magneto, Mystique, and Storm. As if in a movie, unable to move or react, she saw the X-men show up- alongside members from the Acolytes and the Brotherhood. They only made this situation worse- because now she'd be forced to destroy them and experience the whole thing. Gambit, though, was mysteriously absent and for that she was grateful. Up in the air, Rogue had control of all the powers she'd ever absorbed before- half distraction, half protection as she remained between the select group and one of the pyramids Apocalypse needed to carry through his plans. So even if the groups managed to take down the others, he'd still have partial success.

         Kurt teleported up to her, having already tried reason and failing, but she teleported back away- slamming him to the ground with a high-powered optic blast. Then she targeted Kitty as she used various powers to deflect and administer hits. Her friend managed to keep phasing through the lightning bolts Rogue hurled until she got too tired quite a while later and was struck down. However, as 'she' directly targeted Cyclops, she felt Xavier trying to get inside her head again and saw the great telepath more off to the side, behind the others. With an evil twist to her lips, the force in control of Rogue doubled the professor's psychic power then sent it back to him- blowing him feet away from his wheelchair.

         With each 'victory' she felt the increased loss of her humanity, of herself. Then as she lost the hope she'd carried in her heart of hearts, something unexpected happened. A plane came down behind her, she sensed it, and a screeching noise erupted from it in waves- stripping away all her powers before she could attack it. Then as she fell, Remy appeared on the ground to catch her- both enjoying that instant of closeness until that darkness drove her to turn on him. Then the couple was fighting each other, one-on-one, full force like they used to. But in that field, he reigned. Not wanting to carry out the battle though, he held her in an iron grip; talking to her in a commanding, soothing, pleading mixture of French and English.

         As he did, the severely weakened Professor Xavier used his recovering power to project to her- trying to break Apocalypse's control, leaving Remy to fill the emptiness the ancient mutant forced on her with his own emotions and presence. Providing a temporary link between her and Destiny, Xavier showed her those new visions of the future. ~You wanted to find your true purpose and fulfill your destiny, Rogue? Here is your chance, don't let Apocalypse rob you of that. There was a reason he wanted you, child- you are so much stronger than all this. So over-power him, take control!~ Xavier demanded. Remy held her closer. *Please, chére, do it for me if you won't do it for yourself or even de world. Do it for Remy and de promise Destiny gave us, don't let dis destroy you. I would be lost without you.* He said through their connection, ending with a heartbroken whisper.

         Their efforts broke through Apocalypse's veil of control and Rogue went limp in Remy's arms as the demons fled her, sobbing. Putting a hand on her stomach, over the tiny spark of life that had lent her strength, she looked up into the equally teary eyes of the man she loved and power thrummed around the pair. The future was coming a little sooner than planned, but they'd be alright- she'd be alright. This time around she hadn't destroyed any of her friends. Rogue stood shakily as the helicopter landed. The battle wasn't over yet- there was still one demon to defeat. With Remy's help, she got into the helicopter and they sped towards Tibet, where Apocalypse himself lay on the highest peak in the world.

         With renewed force and heart, Rogue borrowed Leech's powers and leapt to the ground outside the grand pyramid after the Cajun- hurrying in to shut down the power as Logan battled Mystique. "Glad to see you're back, kid, now stop that maniac!" He grunted as Mystique dove at him. She gave a nod and ran into the next room, Remy and her struggling to close the metal wings around Apocalypse. "Turn the power back on!" Remy shouted about the noise. Biting her lip, she did so and, without warning, huge bolts of electricity blasted out of the machine as the flaps started closing- hitting Rogue in the chest. She flew back and slammed against the stone walls of the pyramid, blacking out even before the hundred or so volts of electrical energy shot through her. 'Now I'll never see how this ends,' echoed through her unconscious mind. 

**********************************************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter Six

Here's the last chapter of my story at last, (I was starting to think I'd never get it typed out). I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. And if you have any ideas for my possible sequel to 'Seared in Dreams,' or a story challenge, e-mail me or tell me in a review, I'd appreciate it (writers block. Curses!). Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers- you're the best!

**Chapter Six**

         "Rogue? You awake chére?" An insistent male voice called, drawing her from the recesses of her unconscious mind. She groaned, struggling to open her eyes. "Remy? What happened?" She felt his gentle touch as he brushed back the hair that had fallen over her face. Worriedly she asked, "Where's Logan?" From the direction of the electrical blast that hit her just after Apocalypse's metal cell started closing, he would've been badly hurt too. Though if she'd survived… "Back at de X-mansion, of course, chére. You suffered a bad electrical shock and he isn't much better. I thought for sho' you wouldn't wake up dis time. It was all I could do to keep strong in front of des enfants." 'Des enfants?' he groggy mind echoed. 'Children? But how… oh no!' Rogue finally managed to lift her heavy lids to peer into the concerned face of the man she loved… or the older version of him. 

         So she was back here. And nothing had changed. He kissed her softly and she felt his love and his relief when she desperately kissed him back, the salty taste of her tears mixing in with the sweetness of his kiss as they drenched her pale cheeks. Rogue pulled back, pressing her face to his shoulder and taking sorely needed breaths. 'Magneto must really be kicking himself for taking me on since I kept endin' up here one way or another," she said with a watery laugh, breathing in the calming scent of him. She sensed his confusion before he laughed, "You'd be surprised chére." 'I wish,' the southern belle thought wistfully, a second before the door to the med lab opened to two very familiar looking kids. "Mom! Wait 'til you see—" BOOM! "—what I can do," the auburn-haired five year old finished, having accidentally blown up a chair just by concentrating on it.

         Her eyes widened as they focused on his lean face, which looked older than what she knew he must be. 'And tall for his age too, like Remy,' she thought. The Cajun's brow furrowed, "Chase-" "Mommy!" Another voice, this one younger and decidedly more girlish, cried happily. A two year old with dark brown hair and stripes launched herself at Rogue and she looked at Remy with wide, confused, eyes. 'Two?' she thought in amazement, her arms pulling the child in for a hug as she examined her. A laugh came from the doorway as a tall, thin woman with long brown hair and blue eyes came in- right in front of a man with cropped blue/black hair and dark eyes. But there was a quiet humor on his face too that she immediately recognized despite the more grown-up, serious appearance. "Kitty? Kurt?" she asked, her confusion compounding.

         "What are you doing here?" "Baby-sitting. We were so worried when you got blasted destroying those machines in the mission against that anti-mutant organization. Whatever inspired you to go in there like that after we took down the leader and freed the other mutants?" The younger woman chided in a cultured tone, not once using 'like' or 'totally'. "I'm sure that's what they deserved," she murmured distractedly. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm a ghostie!" A girl of about four giggled, suddenly appearing near Rogue's bed then going all white and phasing through the nightstand. A marvelous combination of Kitty and Kurt's powers. 'And looks,' she noted, observing the coffee-colored hair and tawny/golden eyes. Her best friend and her brother. 'Who would've ever thought?' Rogue mused, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. It only broadened when St. John and Piotr walked into the room, Amara and Tabitha close by their sides respectively- all talking amiably.

         She looked to Remy, face glowing and emerald eyes sparkling with happiness, and the connection opened between them as his warm, bare hand held hers. She leaned back against the pillows as years worth of images danced before her closed eyelids. 'So this is what became of us all- this is the destiny I was born to fulfill. And why I was gifted with these powers.' Rogue nearly gasped as the sensations, the 'memories' coursed through her and her whole body burned with something unidentifiable, her mind spinning. 'I was born to save the world, to unite my three families.' She didn't hear all the worried voices, didn't feel the panicked hands on her or see her friends' terror- she was too far away from them and from herself; trying to see more, _know_ more, with this limitless power. 

         But then world grew dead black as her soul took a tumble, crashing back into herself. "Rogue? Rogue?!" Remy's voice finally reached her ears and her eyes snapped open, dazed. "Stripes? You alright, kid?" She heard Logan ask in his usual gruff way, worried. Rogue smiled brilliantly as she picked herself up from the cold stone ground of Apocalypse's tomb. "Better than ever," she said in a voice hushed with awe, surveying the mutants gathered both in and outside of the pyramid with vision surpassing that of any living being. She felt Remy beside her and took his hand, eyes never leaving the group. "Better than ever." Then Jean Grey stepped into Rogue's line of site, coming forward to greet her with a worried, caring expression. 

         Her eyes darkened as she looked at the older girl with a loathing, resignation, and a little sadness. After all, she had so much ahead of her. Glancing to the Professor, she saw almost an identical expression on his face. He knew it as well as she did. Shaking her head, she smiled again and squeezed Remy's hand as she forced that particular vision into the back of her mind. That was still years away. "Let's go home," she said warmly as she gazed at him and then the group again. "All of us." They had come so far, but there was so much more ahead for them all. And now Rogue knew that together they could handle even the greatest challenge. Because it was in their blood. It was their destiny.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
